NSFW
by Wild Rhov
Summary: In a fit of jealousy, Lucy deletes all pictures of Loke's girlfriends from his Fairybook account. Erza has had enough of Lucy being hurt, so she blackmails Loke with some NSFW pictures. - LoLu Week - Day 3: Jealousy


_A/N: I wrote this for LoLu Week, which runs from August 11 to 17th. Please drop in and see all the pretty fanart and fanfics._

**lolu-week. deviantart com  
loluweek. tumblr com**

_Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns _Fairy Tail_ and would never put anything NSFW in a kids' manga, right? ...right? (facepalm) Who am I kidding? One of his characters ends up half naked every time.  
_

_The bookcover features a screenshot render, the HibikixLoke picture is by kotenka1984 (____**fav. me/d2jprpt)**_, and I wish I knew who did the other two. I won't link to them because they are very, VERY NSFW.

_My other contest entries are on my "good girl" account: Rhov. This story teeters so close to "mature content" that I just want to be safe.  
_

_If you've lived under a rock for the last 15 years, "NSFW" stands for Not Safe For Work._

**LoLu Week - Day 3: Jealousy**

* * *

**NSFW**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

"Wait a minute here!" Loke bellowed. He was on Fairybook, something Levy had come up with so members who were out on missions could keep up with what was going on back in Magnolia, and for mages to post pictures from their various exploits. It had caught on like wildfire all through Magnolia. Loke was at the computer in the guild, since he had none of his own, and he was shouting at the monitor. "What happened to my pictures? My whole folder of photos is gone." He turned pleadingly to his blonde master. "Lucyyyyy, what happened to all those pictures?"

"I deleted them," the Celestial Spirit mage grumbled, busy writing her next journal entry.

"Aye," Happy nodded. "Lucy learned computer hacking from Hibiki."

"You...you hacked my account? Noooo! Whyyyy?" Loke whined. "Those were precious memories."

"What's so precious about them?" she yelled angrily. "They were pictures of your girlfriends."

"Yes, and three of those ladies are now mad at me. They PM'ed me just now to break up with me. They think I was the one who deleted the photos. They dumped me...over text messaging! Not even face-to-face."

"Good!" she snapped. "Three less _whores_ to waste your time."

Gray sat to the side slurping a slushy as he watched them. "Wow, Lucy makes a really bad jealous girlfriend."

"Aye," Happy agreed.

Lucy heard and swung a vicious glare over to him. "I am _not_ his girlfriend, you half-naked idiot."

Juvia was now confused. She hated that Lucy was yelling at her precious Gray-sama, but if Lucy was mad at Gray and jealous of Loke, that made her slightly less of a love rival.

"But Lucy," Loke sobbed. "That picture of us...that precious picture of you and me at the carnival that we took while on the top of the ferris wheel...it's gone, too. That...that one was my favorite."

"It's too embarrassing," she snapped. "You...you _kissed_ me just as the camera snapped! Do you really expect me to let everyone see something like that?"

"But it was you who wanted to go to the carnival and kept licking your lips enticingly and..."

"Shut up!" she shrieked before anyone heard what the Lion had to say.

Erza came forward, wrapped an arm around Loke, and pulled him aside. "Are you talking about Fairybook?"

Loke nodded eagerly. "You liked those pictures too, didn't you, Erza?"

"I did not," she replied sternly. "Posting pictures of dozens of women is poor taste. However, I thought your album from the carnival was cute, so I saved it to my hard drive. You can repost them."

Loke's eyes gleaming with joy. "Erza, if I wasn't a hundred percent sure you'd knock me unconscious for a week, I'd kiss you!"

"I also downloaded your album from that beach trip last month."

"Th-th-the beach?" Loke stuttered, and his eyes widened behind his glasses. "You kept those hot pictures from our beach trip?"

Erza looked aside with a blush. "They were...nice pictures."

"As I recall, there were many of you and Jellal," he smirked.

"Shut up! Anyway, Lucy asked me not to share it on Fairybook, but I can let it leak out to you...if you want."

"Oh Erza, I truly _could_ kiss you!"

"There is one condition, Loke."

"ANYTHING!" Loke pleaded desperately. "Oh please, to get back my pictures of Lucy, I'll do whatever horrible thing you ask."

As they spoke together, Lucy sneaked up behind him. "Ehhh? What are you two whispering about so intimately?"

A drop of sweat slipped down Loke's head. Lucy truly did have a dark aura when she was jealous. "Ah...um...where...where I can buy more catnip."

"Oh God, no! No more of that stuff." Lucy stormed away, dreading the return of the double-damned catnip.

While she was gone, Erza led Loke over to her own magical laptop and showed him a website. "The pictures are uploaded here. You can have them, but my condition is this: post _only_ pictures of you and Lucy together. Toss out all your pictures with other women, and seriously, ditch the girlfriends. Lucy has been hellishly jealous since seeing your Fairybook page. I hate seeing her like that, and if you care for her even a little, you won't hurt her feelings that way. If you post pictures of yourself kissing other women, I will delete this entire folder of photos and post pictures of you and Gray in compromising positions, understand?"

"Me and Gray? Oh, come on! We've never been like that, so pictures like that don't exist," he waved off.

Erza's eyes gleamed devilishly. She tugged the laptop to be out of the way of prying eyes, since after all, she was at work, and what she was about to show him was definitely "Not Safe For Work." She clicked open a folder and showed it to Loke with a smug smile, waiting to see his priceless reaction. Loke skeptically leaned over to see what she had to show him, and his face instantly turned green.

"Dear stars, what the hell am I doing to Gray?"

He stared at a picture of the two of them naked, and while that was normal for Gray, Loke was pretty damn sure no nude photos existed of himself. Not only were he and Gray nude, but they were in the midst of a passionate tryst. They groped one another, kissing, their tongues licking one another, eyes lowered lustfully, sweat gleaming on their skin, while below their hands were caressing and stroking each other's erections.

"That...that never happened, I swear to the entire heavens!" He looked up sharply to where Gray was arguing with Natsu. It was true, he and Gray had been good friends even when Loke posed as a human, and they had been partners on Tenrou Island, but still! "How...how could this exist? He and I never...we... Oh God, was I drunk?"

"Yaoi fanart," Erza explained. "Someone created this picture."

"Created it too well!" Loke leaned in closer and squinted. "Is that my...in his...?"

"Yep. You're topping. Congratulations, someone likes you as a seme."

"Well, I guess it's good that people recognize my obvious masculinity, but... Dear stars, is that a vibrator in my...? Whoa!" he whispered, feeling both aroused and nauseous.

"Every man in Fairy Tail has some. Not even Romeo or Master are exempt." To prove her point, Erza clicked on a certain file.

Loke screamed and covered his face. "Dear Spirit King, my eyes! Gajeel and...and...Pantherlily? That is just..._wrong!_"

"Do you want to see the one of you and Hibiki? It's really cute!" She clicked on that one.

Loke ambivalently peered at the picture. "Well, at least we're only kissing, although...why is he so much taller than me?"

"It seems this artist likes you as the uke. You make a good switch."

"Switch?"

"Yeah, you can easily fulfill the role of either seme or uke. How about you and Natsu? Or you and Capricorn? Or you and..."

"Wait...Capricorn? You're joking right?"

She almost clicked on something else.

"No!" he bellowed, but dropped his voice when others looked over. "Stars, please no. I couldn't stomach it."

"There's even video."

"Video? But...how..."

"Well, animated gifs, really." She clicked on one.

Loke covered his mouth as he saw a threesome. "Me, Gray, and Natsu? Together?"

"You're seme again."

"I...I see that. Oh, it's moving."

"Yep, you can see yourself thrusting into his..."

"Wait, what is Gray doing to Natsu?"

"Sexy, right? And in two more seconds all three of you...there!"

_Splash!_

"OH DEAR HEAVENS!" Loke yelled, and he suddenly dashed off to the bathroom holding his mouth in sickness.

Erza closed her laptop quickly as everyone looked over to her.

"What the hell did you show him, Titania?" Laxus asked gruffly.

"Blackmail," she answered honestly.

Cana laughed loudly. "On Loke? The guy openly dates dozens of women at once. You'd need something hellishly bad to blackmail him." She raised her beer barrel in salute. "Knowing you, whatever it is, I wanna see."

"If you see, then it's no longer blackmail."

"Oh poo!" Cana pouted and guzzled beer instead.

A minute later, Loke stumbled out of the bathroom looking paler. He shivered when he saw Erza waving him to come over. That video of him, Natsu, and Gray thrusting into one another _to completion_ was far too much. There was no way he could let anyone else see that. He had no clue people saw him as being into men. What sort of twisted logic was that? He was the most blatant lady's man of them all! Or so he thought. Yaoi fans were a strange group.

He walked over to her and cautiously sat down, realizing he had to be wary of this devious woman.

Erza laid down her rules. "If you post pictures of other women, one of these yaoi pictures will leak out."

"Blackmail," he stated bluntly.

"For Lucy to no longer be hurt by jealousy, I'd resort to even this. She'll never admit it, but how she reacts when you flirt with other women makes her feelings for you obvious. If you continue hurting her heart, I will hurt you the only way I can. You're a Celestial Spirit, so I can't kill you, and if I hit you as hard as you deserve, you'd just poof back to the Spirit World. I can do at least this much. I can ruin your reputation." She opened the laptop again, but this time Loke refused to look. "They're quite..._convincing_, aren't they?" she smirked devilishly. "Very well drawn. You can see the sheen of sweat all over your skin, body fluids pooled on the floor, and in this picture you can see the ripped condom package. Nice that you come prepared for your lovers."

"I have never had a male lover, Erza, and you know it!"

"Do I? These pictures were made by people who think otherwise. You'd swear that really was a vibrator up your..."

"No! Don't...don't even say it." He felt sick all over again. "Crap, that's too much. Why do you even _have_ pictures like that?" he grimaced.

"A woman is allowed some guilty pleasures. Mine happens to be strawberry cake and being a fujoshi."

"Come on, it can't all be yaoi stuff. People see me with other women, right? What else is on here?" He grabbed the mouse away and clicked elsewhere.

"Hey!"

"Oh cool, you have your very own LoLu folder. I wanna look at those later. But I see you also have NaLu and GraLu." He scowled at those. "And wait, is that a Gruvia folder? And Laxus and Freed folder? And...Gratsu and Laxtsu? Seriously? What's Hiboke?"

"You and Hibiki."

"Me and that host wannabe? There's a whole folder worth of us? And what's Brax?"

"Ah, that one's special. Broom and Max."

"Max and...and a...a broom? That broom he always has? That one that tends to end up in his...oh," Loke muttered. "I think I see where people are going with that. Eww...just eww. What does Crack mean?"

Smugly, she clicked on it.

"Me and...Juvia? Gray and Mirajane? Gildarts and...and Lucy? What the hell? My precious Lucy would never go for a geezer like him...would she?"

"Fans think of everything. There's even one of you and me in here."

"Oh dear stars, I don't think I want to imagine that. You'd probably punch me just for looking. Sheesh, Erza, you have folders for just about every possible couple in Fairy Tail. Gray and Lyon. Laxus and Cana. Elfman and Evergreen. Huh...Jerza?" He raised an eyebrow at her on that one.

Erza's face went instantly red. "Wait, don't..."

He clicked on it, but Loke saw the photos for only two seconds before Erza yanked the laptop away. He looked up at her with surprised stupefaction. "Were those real photos, or more fanart? They looked real."

"Sh-shut up!" Erza stammered cutely. "Just download the LoLu pictures onto your Fairybook page, if you want. Don't go digging around." She left him and went back to her strawberry cake.

Loke watched, then mischievously he clicked on one of the other folders. "Ooh, LoLu has a special NSFW folder. I wonder what's in here." He clicked it, and his eyes widened. Loke glanced around nervously, then stared hungrily at the pictures. "Whoa, you can totally see her...daaaamn..." He licked his lips and pulled the laptop a little closer.

Ten minutes later, Loke was as pink as Natsu's hair, and he slammed down the laptop. He looked around to see if anyone had been watching him. Then suddenly he leaped up.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?"

The Dragon Slayer paused just before punching Gray in the head. "I think she went home."

"Perfect," Loke purred, and he straightened his tie before heading toward the doors.

"Oh?" Erza smirked knowingly. "Did you happen to see _that folder_?"

Loke turned to smirk at her. "Erza, my dear, you are a sick, sick woman."

"What did you post online?"

"Ten very tasteful pictures of me and my lovely master. I promise you, I won't make Lucy jealous through what I post online anymore. Oh, and I uploaded that _other_ folder to a private site." Loke grinned like a cat just about to eat a blonde canary. "You gave me a few ideas!"

Then Loke ran out of the guild hall. He raced across town, eager to get to his jealous little master. However, when he got to Lucy's house, he saw her just leaving...with Hibiki.

Loke stopped dead in his tracks. Lucy hung onto the man's arm, smiling brightly. Hibiki gave her a patented Blue Pegasus smile, guaranteed to win the heart of any maiden. By the way it made Lucy blush, it obviously worked.

Loke turned his head away, and his hand went up to his heart. What was this pain? It hurt his chest so much. It was like his heart had been ripped out. His eyes burned as he heard Lucy's light giggle. If Erza was right and Lucy was in love with him, then why...why...

"Makes you feel like crap, doesn't it?"

He jolted up at Lucy's voice and saw her and Hibiki standing in front of him.

"Seeing the person you like having fun with another lover...it really hurts," Lucy stated again. She looked up to Hibiki. "Thank you. I think we'll be fine from here."

"Anything for a pretty maiden," the host club prince smiled. Then he leaned over and whispered to Loke. "Just warning you, Erza Scarlet has some...rather interesting pictures of you and me."

Loke looked up in shock. "She blackmailed you, too?"

"That woman is a demon." Then he spoke normally. "Well, I'll be off. Enjoy your day, you two."

Lucy waiting until Hibiki was far enough away before speaking more. "I wanted you to know how it feels, Loke...if you feel anything at all," she muttered.

"Like my heart's been stabbed," he admitted quietly. "I've never felt like this before. It feels awful. I'm so sorry. I swear, I'll never let you feel pain like that again."

"Ditch the other women!" she said as an ultimatum.

Loke took her hand and lifted it to his lips for a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Loyalty is also a trait of Leo. If you still want me, I can be true only to you."

"No other girlfriends?"

"I can't promise I won't compliment ladies, but I need only one _true_ love."

His sweet words made her blush, but Lucy knew she had to be stern about this issue. "If you make me jealous again..."

"Oh trust me, Erza won't let me do that!"

Lucy looked baffled. "Hibiki also said something about Erza. Don't tell me she has compromising photos of you two."

Loke paled a little, but he forced himself to recover. "Since my Fairybook account is rather bare, how about I take you out somewhere so we can take more pictures and post them? Just pictures of us, from now on, I swear."

Lucy flushed with some naughty guilt. "Actually...I was thinking we could stay home tonight...just the two of us."

Loke happily agreed, and as he followed her into the home on Strawberry Street, he had a feeling Erza must have also shown Lucy that NSFW folder of LoLu pictures.

The End


End file.
